Ludicrous Drabbles
by Strengthx3
Summary: Dare to jump into the mind of Strength and see what goes on inside...? Now what happens when Strength takes those thoughts and she makes them into advanceshipping one-shots? Don't worry, Strength won't bite. Each chapter is based on a different category. Advanceshipping, AshxMay. T for various reasons. C:
1. Ping to the Pong

Ping to the Pong

**Disclaimers: A lot of advanceshippers and Soul Eater peeps are doing it, so why not ? xD Except mine will be a little more... ludicrous~ :3 Besides, Aura told me to x3**

**This first one will be normal since my parents are playing ping pong as we speak xD And btw, this is TheRebelx3. I fiddled with my username for the past few days and decided on Strength. One chapter for these one shots will sorta have an explanation for why~ c:**

"Yes!"

"Damn!"

"Oof!"

"No!"

"YES!" cheered Dawn, throwing her arms in the air and spinning around.

"Hey, watch where you swing those arms!" growled Misty, backing away from Dawn.

"Oh yeah, it's ten to six, Barry! You might as well give up now," Dawn said with a smirk, holding up her pink paddle and white ping pong ball.

Barry growled. "Don't get so cocky, or else I'll fine you!" he shouted across the ping pong table.

"This will be the third game in a row Dawn's beat you," said Ash, sitting down and watching the game with May.

"Just stop embarrassing yourself," added Paul, standing behind Dawn. "Dawn's the best here."

Dawn held her head up proudly. "Thank you, Paul!"

"Oh, we'll see about that! HIYAH!" Barry yelled, throwing his paddle across the room and smashing through a window near May's head.

"Dear Arceus, are you trying to _kill_ me?" May shrieked, jumping into Ash's arms.

Barry scratched the back of his head. "Heh, sorry, I was trying to serve the ball..."

Ash sweat dropped. "That was the most epic fail _ever_."

"Well, looks like our game is over," said Dawn, putting her paddle down. "I win!"

Barry crossed his arms and grumbled something to himself while sitting down. "Hey May, play a game with me!" Ash exclaimed, standing up and pulling May to the table.

"Uh, Ash, I don't think that's a good idea..." she said.

"Why? It'll be fun. You know how to play, right?"

"Somewhat..."

"Okay, then you serve first," he said, throwing her the ping pong ball. It ricocheted off her hand, onto the ceiling, and into Barry's face.

"Hey!" he snapped, rubbing his eye.

May giggled. "That was payback," she said. Barry grumbled something about fining her and handed her the ping pong ball. May lightly bounced on the table and hit it. Ash returned the hit, and soon enough, the both of them were going back and forth.

"Wow, nobody's landed a point yet," said Misty.

"Let's go May!" cheered Dawn.

Ash grunted and hit the ball at an angle, making it bounce high above May's head. She jumped and wacked the ball with as much force as she could. In the process, she lost her grip on the paddle and it flew straight into Ash's face. Ash let out a yelp and he collapsed to the ground.

"Ash!" May cried, running to his side.

"I think his nose is bleeding," said Barry, standing over him. Paul couldn't help but chuckle.

Misty sighed. "I'll go get a tissue," she said, walking out of the room.

Ash sat up, holding his nose to stop the blood flow. "Thanks, May," he groaned sarcastically.

She chuckled. "I told you it was a bad idea."

**Gahh, I'm not sure which one I should write next ! Okay, so I made a list that I'm going to write one drabble for every single category. So far I have an idea for every category except angst and poetry, but I'm gonna skip poetry xD Trust me, you don't wanna see me do poetry... xD**

**Today Is A Beautiful Day~**

**-Strengthx3**


	2. Mission Impossible?

Mission Impossible?

**Disclaimer: Pokémon isn't mine. First category I picked was crime, WOOT~! Lessdothis, Leeeroooooooooy Jeeeenkiiiiiiiiins ! :D**

"You know what we're doing, Agent May?" Ash asked his partner as they stood quietly in a dark shadow on the roof of a building. They both wore jet black suits with black beanies and black back packs.

May rolled her eyes. "Ash, cut the 'agent' crap," she said.

Ash scoffed. "Fine."

_"Hey, you two, stay quiet!"_ someone snapped over Ash's communicator.

He sighed and lifted it up. "Agent Ash to headquarters. Is there a problem, Agent Misty?" he asked.

Back in their headquarters, Agent Misty, Agent Brock, and Agent Tracy sat at a large desk with many computers in front of them. "Yes, there is a problem! You two are supposed to stay as quiet as possible so you won't run into trouble!" she snapped.

"Aw, give them a break, Misty," said Brock. "Technically, they were supposed to be on a date tonight."

"Well, work always comes first, so this is their date."

Back to the building, May sighed. "Yeah, this is a perfect date..." she muttered.

_"Get your butts moving, you two,"_ said Brock over May's earpiece.

"Copy that," she responded. They ran over to the center of the roof by an air vent. Ash looked at his map and gave a thumbs up to May. She nodded and lifted up the bars of the vent, dropping a rope down it. Ash tied the other end to a large pipe and tightly knotted it. "I'll go first," May whispered.

She slowly slid down the rope, making as little noise as possible. She finally made it down to a long hallway. She touched down on the marble floor and tugged the rope, signaling Ash to come down. There were loud thuds coming from the vent and Ash came quickly sliding down and crashing into the ground.

"Ouch!" he yelped, quickly covering his mouth.

"Shh!" May shushed, pulling him into a shadowy corner. She heard foot steps begin to walk their way, but as quickly as they came, they were gone. She quietly sighed in relief and glared at Ash, who gave an apologetic look to her.

"Come in, Agent Tracy," May whispered into her earpiece.

_"Agent Tracy here. All security cameras have been hacked and shut down, but this is a strong program, so you guys only have a half hour to do the job before they come back on,"_ Tracy spoke back.

"Copy that," said May. She turned to her partner. "We only have a half hour."

He smirked. "Ten minutes is all we need."

They quietly began making their way down the hallway. After turning a few corners, they made it to a large pair of doors, being guarded by two men and a Houndoom. Ash and May whipped out their tranquilizer pistols and aimed right for the men's necks. They both shot and both men fell to the ground unconscious. The Houndoom growled ferociously and charged at them, flames emitting from his mouth. Ash threw a smoke grenade at the Pokémon and covered his mouth, along with May. Purple smoke rose and the Houndoom soon began to slow down before toppling over and falling asleep.

"Sweet dreams," May said as she walked past them and to the door. Ash pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and typed the code on it into the device on the metal door. The words 'access granted' appeared and door opened up.

"They're in!" Brock exclaimed back at the headquarters. Suddenly, Misty jumped up and pointed to a screen.

"Wait, what's that?" she shouted.

Back at the scene of the building, Ash and May cautiously stepped into the room. "Hmm, no infrared lasers..." Ash muttered suspiciously.

"There it is," said May, pointing to a large safe with a wheel on it. She rubbed her hands evilly. "Here's out money-"

"May, watch out!" Ash shouted, pulling her back. The sound of a ghost pistol shot rang through their ears and May looked to see the bullet landing right where she was standing before. She growled and looked up to see two people in black suits standing in a large air vent high up on the wall.

"Sorry to ruin the moment, but _we'll_ be the ones taking that money," said a girl with long dark blue hair.

Ash scowled. "Well, if it isn't Dawn and Scout," he said.

"Surprised? You shouldn't be," said Dawn, hopping down with Scout.

"Aren't you still a rookie?" May asked Scout.

She smirked. "Does it matter? I'm here to kill you two and avenge Agent Iris!" she snarled.

"We weren't the ones who killed her, that was Agent Gary."

"And where's he?"

Ash shrugged. "Somewhere on the other side of the world."

Scout pointed her gun at them. "Doesn't matter, you're still a part of the same agency. Dawn, get the money. I'll hold them off."

"I don't think so!" roared May, kicking Scout's gun out of her hand. Scout spun around and began throwing punches and kicks at her, May returning the favor. Dawn ran over to the safe and began spinning it in many directions until there was a loud click and the safe opened, revealing a large pile of money.

"Oh, no you don't!" Ash shouted, tackling Dawn the ground and punching her in the face. Dawn growled and kneed him in his private area, getting a cry out of him and making him roll onto the ground.

May pulled out a sharp pocketknife and charged at Scout. She swung it upward, scrapping it against the skin of Scout's cheek and drawing out blood. "You little bitch...!" she shouted, pulling out a knife similar to May's.

Suddenly, a loud siren began going off throughout the building. A light in the room began glowing red and everyone turned their attention to it.

"What's going on?" said Brock worryingly, checking all of his monitors.

"It appears that someone has turned on the emergency alarm system," said Tracy.

"I can't find a signal from what activated it!" shouted Misty. She picked up her communicator. "Headquarters to Agent Ash. Come in, Ash. You have to get out of there before you're caught! Abort mission! I repeat, abort mission!"

Back at the scene of the fight, everyone stared at the alarm system going off. May took advantage and picked up Scout's pistol, shooting her in the knee. Scout cried out in pain and dropped to the ground, blood seeping out of her leg.

"May, let's go!" Ash shouted, punching Dawn in the stomach to distract her for a moment. May nodded and ran out of the room with him, back to the opening that they came in through.

Dawn groaned and stood up, holding onto her stomach. "Dawn..." muttered Scout. "Help me..."

Dawn smirked and jumped into the vent from which she and Scout came in through. "Sorry rookie, but I'll be caught if I save you," she said, sending her a wink. "It's a shame, you were a great addition to the team too." With that, she disappeared into the vent, leaving her crippled partner to suffer.

.oOo.

Misty sighed in relief when she saw May and Ash walk into their headquarters. "Thank goodness you both made it back," she said.

"What happened to those alarms?" asked May.

Tracey shrugged. "We don't exactly know for sure, but someone must have turned the emergency alarms back on. Strange though, since it takes far more advanced technology to get through my hack..." he said, scratching his head.

"And we can't figure out where the signal came from, so that's still a mystery," added Brock.

May put a hand to her chin. "I wonder where..."

Meanwhile, in another part of the world, Agent Gary sat alone in a hidden underground base. He smirked and leaned back in his chair from his computer. "Those idiots will never know what hit 'em," he said.

**I am graceful, nyan nyan nyan~! **

**...No, not really.**

**Being a stray is the best, nyan nyan nyan~!**

**That's better xD So I've never really written stuff like this but I love action and spy movies so why not ? xD I hope you liked it ! :3 NEXT TIME IT'LL BE LIKE BATMAN. :'D And also, some drabbles may not even be considered drabbles, sorry if I make them fucking essays... can't help myself ^-^;**

**Today Is A Beautiful Day~**

**-Strengthx3**


	3. Ah, What A Wonderful Pokémon Life!

Ah, What A Wonderful Pokémon Life!

**Disclaimer: Ohgod you guys are gonna love this one xD This one is romance, but I have a few more romance ideas. They won't come until later though. This drabble was also based off of a song, Ah, It's A Wonderful Cat Life! You'll see a few stories are based off of songs, so I'll just mention that. Enjoy~ :3**

May sighed and stared out her window, glancing at the starry sky. She was a beautiful Glaceon and her trainer was a loving and caring girl.

"May!" the girl called in the room. May turned around and smiled at her trainer, Dawn. "I'm going over to Iris' house for a sleepover, so I won't be back until tomorrow afternoon, okay?" she said.

"Okay!" May replied, but to Dawn's ears, she said, "Glaceon!" Dawn smiled and shut the door to her room behind her. May went back to staring at the night sky when suddenly, two piercing eyes glowing yellow caught hers. She looked out on the balcony to see a Pikachu sitting there and staring at her romantically.

May shrieked and jumped back, not even daring to open the window. "What are you doing here? Go away!" she shouted.

The Pikachu smirked and stepped forward. "Oh my, what a cute little Glaceon we have here, with fur so silky and shiny," he said politely. May rolled her eyes. "On such a beautiful night, won't you come out and play with me?"

May scowled and leaned towards the window. "You're a wild Pokémon, aren't you?" she asked.

"Yes I am. The name's Ash," he replied, holding his paw out to her. She still didn't open the window though.

"What do you want, willful Mister Wild?"

"With someone as beautiful as you, I want you to come and travel the world with me."

She chuckled. "You're words are smooth, but do I look like a stupid girl to you?"

He grinned. "A Pokémon only lives once, so you must take advantage and be free. You shouldn't be held down by a trainer," he said.

"Exactly, a Pokémon only lives once. That's why I'm being kept by a trainer for protection," she stated. "I'm very happy here performing in contests."

He scoffed. "Contests aren't what a Pokémon's future should be. We should be free!" Now May scoffed back. Ash smirked and his cheeks sparked. "I'll just bite off that collar of yours and show you how to have fun."

"Hmph, do you realize how expensive this collar is? I would never let you do that," she sneered, pointing to her crystal blue collar that Dawn had bought her. "Besides, why should I trust you?"

"Because being stray is the best!" he exclaimed, waving his tail and ears around. "You get to steal free food and chase smaller Pokémon around!"

She rolled her eyes. "That sounds fun," she said sarcastically.

Ash sweat dropped. "W-Well, not only that, but you can sit on roofs and watch the humans work all day. Then you can just take a nap right then and there!" May still didn't look interested, making Ash nervous. "Err... you should be free too! I have a bunch of great friends, you'd get along great with Misty! She's a Togepi. So come on, open that window for me and leap right out!"

"No," she replied.

Ash fell down and he pouted. "Why not? What's so great about being kept here?"

May ruffled her hair. "I am graceful. I eat good meals and sleep in a warm bed. My trainer is also a top coordinator and I have a champion ribbon," she said.

Ash rolled his eyes. "How does that make things fun? You're just pampered like a little Skitty."

She glared at him. "I'm friends with a Skitty. Anyways, my trainer protects me. I mean, if you're in the wild then for all you know, you can be captured by an evil organization."

He laughed. "That won't happen! Those are just myths."

She scowled and closed the shades, calling, "Goodbye!"

Ash smirked and turned around. "I'll be back..." he muttered before scurrying off.

.oOo.

As promised, Ash came back the next night, and the next night, and the next. No matter how many times May sent him away, he came back, tapping on the window to Dawn's room. One night, Dawn had been downstairs watching a movie with her mom, so May sat alone and bored. She decided to open the shades to the window to reveal a happy Ash. "Oh, you again," she said. "What do you want you little pest?"

Ash snickered. "I'm here to pick you up so you can come play with me! It's another beautiful night," he said.

"You're extremely annoying."

"Says the one who's sitting here looking bored and lonely."

"I'm not bored! I'm just relaxing and you're pestering in my house!" she snapped.

Ash stared at her with a smile. "You know, you're assertiveness is very charming. I'm starting like you even more now," he said.

May blushed, but still kept a straight face. "Oh, you're being honest, hmm... but I'm afraid you're still unable to steal my heart."

Ash chuckled and rested his head in his hands. "Aw, it was worth a try."

"Ash, why are you so determined to get me to come out?" she asked.

Ash grinned at her saying his name. "Well, my dream is to eventually leave this city and journey up to the cold northern land to watch the aurora lights." Her eyes widened in amazement and Ash sighed. "If you could come with me, that would be wonderful, but I guess that will never happen..."

May frowned and turned away from him. "It's not that I don't want to... but my way of living cannot be changed so easily. I don't have the heart to just abandon my loyal trainer when she depends on me as well."

"Hmm..." Ash murmured. A firefly caught the corner of his eye and he began to chase it.

"But it's really sweet of you to- Hey, wait! Where are you going?" May shouted, turning around to find Ash chasing the firefly. He turned around and waved at her before leaving the property.

She finally opened up the window.

"Wait, Ash!" she called before smiling. "Please... please come back tomorrow! I'll be waiting..." she said, hoping that he had heard her.

**Ohgod I've always wanted to do a parody of that song. It's so catchy, I LOVE IT. Up next will most likely be the angst chapter, sci-fi, or another humor mixed with action. Probably the angst though.**

**Today Is A Beautiful Day~**

**-Strengthx3**


	4. Strength

Strength

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. Welcome to the chapter of angst ! Warning: OOCness and somewhat dark themes ahead. There's also a lot of dialogue. This chapter is dedicated to a close friend~ C:**

It was one in the morning. May stood in front of the mirror in her bathroom. The door was shut tightly and locked. She stared down and placed her shaky hands on the counter. With a gulp, she reached into the cabinet and pulled out a small container of her dad's medication. She slowly opened it and poured out as many as she could fit into her hand. She stared at her shaky hand, tears forming in her eyes.

"There's nothing for me to live for anymore..." she whispered. May slowly took a bunch and threw them into her mouth. Not even a few moments after, she spit them right back out and threw the rest into the sink. She backed up against the wall and slid down, pulling her knees to her chest and burying her head in them.

"I can't..." she sobbed. "I can't find the will to do it..."

Her phone vibrated in her pocket. She hesitatingly pulled it out and glared at the person who texted her.

Dawn.

Dawn wrote, '_May, why aren't you answering me? Please talk to me, I'm worried!' _

May texted back, _'Fuck off,' _and she threw her phone aside. The phone nearly cracked open on impact of the marble floor. _I don't know why she's trying to act like she cares... _May thought. _Nobody cares. I should've never told Dawn anything... Doesn't she realize that I'm not in the mood for her crap?_

May sat there and eventually closed her eyes, falling into a deep slumber.

.oOo.

"Ash, Misty, I'm extremely worried about May," said Dawn nervously to the raven-haired boy. The four of them were young volunteers at a Pokémon hospital and were currently outside, playing with the Pokémon out there. May was currently sitting alone with a few Pokémon surrounding her, but she shooed them away.

"What happened now?" he asked.

"I don't know, she won't talk to me! She used to tell me everything that happened in her life, but for the past two days, she hasn't spoken a word to me."

"Not a single word?" asked Misty.

"Well, at one this morning, she told me to fuck off. That's it..." Dawn covered her face with her hands. "I don't know what to do anymore. I've tried everything I can to make her happy, but they only work for a minute!"

Ash rubbed his temples. "I don't know either..."

"I say do nothing," said Misty. Ash glared at het.

"What? I can't do that!" Dawn cried.

Misty shrugged. "Look, Dawn, babying her won't make anything better. This is the kind of depression that annoys me. She should be doing whatever she can to make herself happy again if she was depressed instead of trying to take the easy way out. She's trying to be an attention seeker. I mean, why would she say that nobody cares about her while we're standing here trying to help her? She's pushing us away, it's ridiculous! If she wants to kill herself _that_ fucking badly, then she should do more drastic things rather than take, like, two Advils!"

"Misty!" Ash shouted. "That was uncalled for!"

Misty sighed. "Look... unless she starts opening up to people again, then there's nothing else we can do. I love May, but I can't deal with this kind of stress."

"It's not that you can't, it's that you don't want to!" snarled Dawn.

"That's not true! I'm right and you both know it! May's being ridiculous, end of story!" She stomped off back into the hospital.

Dawn looked down. "I just don't understand why she won't talk anymore..."

"Maybe she needs someone who feels the same as her," said Ash.

"What do you mean?"

"Sometimes people open up to others who are similar to them because they share the same feelings."

Dawn nodded. "Maybe Misty was right about me babying her... maybe May needs to be strong and help herself..."

Ash shook his head and put his hands on her shoulders. "Dawn, some people can go into a state where they're not strong anymore. They need others' help, but they somehow can't accept it. I'll admit that May is being ridiculous, but that doesn't matter. She needs us now more than ever."

Dawn nodded and smiled. "You're right, Ash. But then what should we do?"

"I'll go talk to her now," he said, walking over to the stump she was sitting on.

"Pika pii," said Pikachu, scratching at Ash's feet.

Ash smiled. "Sorry bud, I'll play with you later. I have something important to do." He kept walking and sat down in the grass next to May's stump. "Hey, May."

She gave him a confused look. A look as if he was a ten headed alien. She didn't reply and just kept staring at the ground.

"I said, hey May!" Ash repeated, a little louder this time.

"Hi..." she murmured, her voice barely audible.

Ash quietly sighed and stared at the sky. "So... how's it going?" May just shrugged. "You don't know how's it going?" She shrugged again. "Why don't you answer me instead of shrugging?"

"I don't know," she replied. Ash mentally face palmed.

"Okay, well, do you wanna hang out with Dawn, Misty and I after work? We're gonna go get some ice-cream and you should come!"

"I can't," she replied quickly.

"Why not?"

"I'm not allowed to."

Ash arched a brow. "How do you know?"

"Because my mom told me."

"You didn't even ask her."

"She still told me though."

"I'm sure if you try to ask-"

"No! I can't because I'm not allowed to!" she snapped.

Ash leaned back. "You know, I don't think it's that you can't, it's just that you don't want to," he said. She stayed quiet. "Am I right?" She didn't answer. Ash stood up and put a hand on her shoulder. "May, please talk to me. What's wrong? Why can't you just tell me why you're so upset?" Ash all ready knew why she was depressed because she told Dawn and Dawn told them. She didn't know he knew though.

"I'm not upset!" she whined.

"Yes you are! I'm not stupid, May. It's pretty obvious." She didn't answer. "So why won't you tell me?" She shrugged. "Is it because you don't trust me?" She turned her head away. Ash growled. "You know, May, nothing will ever get better if you just keep your feelings bundled up inside and sit here doing nothing but sulking!" he shouted. "We're trying to help you, so why won't you accept our help?"

She turned around in her seat so her back faced Ash. He sighed and laid down in the grass. "I know what you've been trying to do to yourself lately. Dawn tells us everything." He saw her head look up a little bit. "And I kinda understand why you're not letting other people help you." Her head moved up a little bit more. "You know, I was in the same situation as you a few years ago."

She turned her head a little bit. "Why...?" she asked quietly.

"Well, my dad cheated on my mom and left. I was really upset because he was my role model. I wanted to be just like him when I grew up. It's pretty heart breaking to realize that the man you want to be like was just a faker and a big jerk." He sighed. "I was really depressed after that. I stopped talking to people and became anti-social for a while."

"What happened after that?" May asked.

He shrugged. "Well, I realized that sulking around wasn't the answer. I had to be strong and solve this myself. I had to make myself happy again."

"I can't do that," she said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I'm just not strong enough..." She was turned around and fully facing him now.

He smiled. "That's why you accept the help of other people. They help you become stronger. I did that and now look at me: I'm happy as ever!"

She looked down. "I don't know how..."

"Well, you can start by telling me how upset you are. I know that heart breaks are painful, so I'll understand anything you say."

She pulled her knees to her chest. "Well... I just never fully understood why Drew would break up with me out of the blue... after he told me how much he loved me and such..."

"See, that's just what careless guys like him do. He only told you that to gain your trust. He used that pretty face of yours and then threw it away the moment his eye caught someone else," Ash said.

May closed her eyes. "I know, but still... I don't know why I'm so upset about it. I know he isn't worth getting upset over and that I should get over it, but something else is bothering me..." she said shakily.

"Does it have to do with your family?"

"I think... my mom's been really harsh to me lately. Both of my parents prefer Max over me. She doesn't care about me... nobody does..."

Ash sighed. "May, that's just what people think when they're upset. All of the bad things suddenly become worse, but just try to be happy again. They'll go away soon after."

May shook her head. "I can't. Nothing good comes out of life."

"May, just a few months ago, we were all laughing together and having so much fun! Don't you want that back?"

"I just want the pain to go away," she responded.

Ash sighed and looked down. Then an idea popped into his head and he jumped up. "You know what May? I'll be your strength," he said.

She stared at him. "What?"

"Yeah! You said you weren't strong enough to help yourself. So I'll be your strength."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I'll endure your pain for you. I'll be the one that feels the same pain as you and helps you keep moving. When I was depressed, I had people who tried to help, but none of them felt the same pain as me. Nobody was my strength, so I had to make myself the strength. Now, I'm going to be your strength. I'll help you." He reached out his hand to her. "C'mon. Let's go have some fun. From now on, you're going to tell me all of your feelings and problems and I'll endure them with you."

She looked away. "That's stupid. It won't help."

He grinned. "I bet you it will."

She sobbed. "No, it won't. Nothing can help me anymore! I'm afraid of the real world!" Tears began running down her cheeks. Ash leaned forward and embraced her tightly.

"Stop crying, May. I'm here. You don't need to cry anymore. I'll make sure you'll be happy from now on. I won't let you be hurt anymore," he said softly. She sniffed and wiped her tears. "Now come on, let's go eat! I'm starving!" He exclaimed, pulling her back to the hospital.

May's eyes widened and for the first time in a while, she slightly smiled. She felt a warmth inside her heart that wasn't present before. It was hope. It was her strength awakening.

That night, Ash laid in his bed and stared at the ceiling, praying that May was asleep by now. He slowly closed his eyes, thinking only about her.

_I am your legs._

_I am your wings._

_I am your pain._

_And I am your strength._

_I am the one that keeps you moving. And if you look hard enough and search long enough, then you'll find me. Because I am always with you until the end of the world. _

_One day, you'll understand what it means to be someone's strength..._

**EOC.**

**So Gengar said that it's fun to make drabbles based on what goes on in your life. **

**YUP.**

**I LOVE LIFE xD**

**Don't worry, I'm not suicidal, that'd just be strange xD ****Anyways, it's stormy here, so I'm gonna go play Slender. LET'S GO !**

**Today Is A Beautiful Day~**

**-Strengthx3**


End file.
